1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loudspeakers and microphones.
2. Description of the Related Art
A loudspeaker is an electrical device that converts sounds into electrical signals.
A mobile phone usually has at least one handset mode speaker, a so-called “receiver”, which produces sound with low volume such that a user may listen to the sound and receive audio messages by attaching his ear to the handset mode speaker. In the modern design of a mobile phone, an additional hand-free mode speaker is usually disposed therein, which produces sound with high volume in a hand-free mode.
However, users normally use a mobile phone either in a handset mode or in a hand-free mode, and thus, either the handset mode loudspeaker or the additional handset mode loudspeaker will be idle.
It is desirable to increase the usage of the loudspeakers.